


you make me really happy

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Star Trek Prompts [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: Hikaru and Ben and their twelfth (ninth?) date.





	you make me really happy

It’s their twelfth date.

Or–well, it’s at _least_ their ninth date, since the actual date-status of two lunches and the time them running into each other at the grocery store turned into spending the rest of the afternoon together have been called into question.

Hikaru’s not sure when he’s supposed to stop _counting_ , is the thing. He feels pretty confident in assuming that it’s before they hit fifty–

God, fifty dates with Ben, he’d be the luckiest guy in the _world_ –

but twenty? fifteen? Whatever number they reach before they officially decide to call themselves boyfriends? He never wants to take this- sitting next to him on the couch, their legs pressed together knee to thigh, his shoulder tucked under Ben’s arm- for granted.

“You’re thinking awfully hard for a guy watching a shitty sitcom,” Ben teases, and Hikaru starts guiltily as he rubs his hand over Hikaru’s upper arm. “Running battle sims in your head, or something?”

Hikaru flashes him his best fly boy grin, shifting in his seat and tucking his leg up underneath himself so he can face Ben. “Plotting how to get Pavel back for his latest prank,” he lies easily, skittering his fingers lightly over what’s not _quite_ the inside of Ben’s thigh before settling his hand on Ben’s knee.

The flash of amusement in his… his, uh, _Ben’s_ eyes says he doesn’t buy it for a second. “Uh huh.”

He leans in, kissing Hikaru soft and slow as he cradles his skull in one broad, warm palm, and then he noses at Hikaru’s cheek before withdrawing just far enough to ask gently, “What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours, Hikaru?”

“How do I have to answer to get you to do that again?” he responds, dazedly, and Ben huffs in amusement.

“The truth would be a good start.”

Hikaru licks his lips, opens his mouth, and closes it again. Ben watches silently, concern and affection alike mingling in his eyes and the tilt of his mouth. “Let me just–” Hikaru says, and throws his leg over both of Ben’s. He settles onto his thighs, cradling his face with both hands, and ducks in for another kiss.

Ben draws back first, his breathing just a little heavier and his eyes dark. “Hikaru…”

“You make me really happy, Ben.”

The smile he gets in answer is–

He wants Ben to smile like that all the time.

“You make me happy, too,” Ben promises, and he runs his fingers through Hikaru’s perfectly styled hair with a smirk that’s- possibly- even better than the smile.

“I want…” Hikaru trails off, laughing with a quiet edge of self-deprecation. Why is it so much harder to talk to a guy than to put the Academy’s shuttles through their paces in lower-Earth orbit? Fuck it, he’s never been one to back down from taking a risk. “I want to label this. Boyfriends, or something, not just–guys who have been going on dates.”

Ben kisses him again, hard but brief. “I want that, too.”

Hikaru’s heart is pounding. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://enterprisetrampstamp.tumblr.com/post/166309653847/benkaru-13-or-14-or-both)


End file.
